Prisión
by Agridulce Luna
Summary: "Ya no me importa". Hinata sabía que era porque Sasuke había llegado a su límite, probablemente luego de días de estar esperando un resquicio para aprovechar y volver a hundirse en ella en una profunda caída. AU.


**-Prisión-**

Naruto no me pertenece.

M. One-shot porque los amo, no me odien please. AU. Mmm, diferencia de edad, Hinata: 18, Sasuke: 24.

.

.

* * *

 _Tres meses antes._

Habían dormido uno pegado al otro. O, sintiendo el cuerpo de Sasuke detrás, su brazo pasando por encima de ella y sus manos entrelazadas, en realidad ambos habían dormido _abrazados_ sobre el colchón, lo único que tenían aparte de sus ropas.

La cercanía había sido completamente por necesidad y acuerdo. Un paso lógico dentro del contexto en el que se encontraban: aunque eran obviamente valiosos para sus captores, éstos no parecían entender o importarles las consecuencias de una posible hipotermia y eventual muerte.

Hinata pensó en eso durante casi toda la noche, su sexta noche si no estaba mal, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza y la biológica reacción del hombre —sin querer, instintiva, involuntaria— atrás presionando contra ella. Nunca había estado en contacto con _eso_ antes. Nunca antes había estado tan consciente de la dureza y severidad propia de las personas del otro género, algo tan natural pero desconocido para ella.

En algún momento pudo dormir —quizá por el caluroso abrazo, la nostalgia de cuando su madre la abrazaba igual—, cuando despertaron y sabían que debía ser de día aunque ningún rayo de luz llegaba ahí. Entonces aún mantuvieron sus manos entrelazadas, ninguno diciendo nada, ninguno haciendo el esfuerzo por separarse.

Durmieron más noches así, sólo esperando las puntuales horas en que se abría una pequeña ventana y pasaba algo de comida, llenando el silencio cuando se hacía demasiado exasperante con susurros y conversaciones algo más bien cortas. Hinata sabía de la vida de él y él sabía la de ella, no eran muchas las sorpresas que se podían comentar entre sí ni secretos que estuvieran dispuestos a revelar.

Fue luego de unos largos días que tuvieron su primer encuentro sexual y debió ser culpa de ella, no cabía duda.

Él con su torso a la vista, un cuerpo casi que esculpido de anchos hombros y brazos firmes de haber terminado una serie de flexiones, sudoroso y con la respiración agitada se había levantado por fin del suelo y fijó su mirada en ella sentada sobre el mísero colchón.

Una amarga rabia relampagueó en aquellos oscuros ojos pero Hinata sabía que no era dirigida a ella. Era por lo débil e impotente que él se sentía, de la ira y exasperación acumulándose y ella no quería imaginarse lo que podía pasar si alguno de sus captores cometía un error y se acercaba lo suficiente a él… El resultado podría ser un rostro al que no le quedaran rasgos que lo identificaran fácilmente.

Así de intimidante era él.

Sin embargo Hinata no pudo mirar a otro lado. Él era un hombre impresionante y no podía evitar sentirse paralizada por esos ojos sagaces, de ruborizarse casi que de mortificación por los pensamientos que no quería se formaran del todo en su mente. Debía ser la falta de entretener su mente con algo más, como difíciles cálculos matemáticos o el ciclo de Krebs.

Pero debió haber algo en su propia mirada que mantuvo por completo la atención del otro. O quizá había sido el hecho de ser la única mujer a su lado durante lo que parecía mucho tiempo.

—Ésta bien —dijo él, pero no como un intento de consuelo. No era un "vas a salir de esta". Para Hinata su voz profunda y sensual recorrió su columna como el rastro de una serpiente, causándole un placentero escalofrío y sintió lo que sólo en revistas y comentarios sabía le pasaba a otras chicas cuando eran seducidas, cuando no querían ser besadas con promesas románticas sino simplemente sentir.

Dejarse hipnotizar.

Sentir la agonía de estar cerca a otro.

Apreciar la humedad inundando sus bragas como la revelación de un deseo desesperado que surgía de sus entrañas como un animal, una bestia aterrada pero hambrienta a la vez.

Sus piernas temblaron y la sensación la asustó enormemente pero aunque quisiera moverse no podía hacerlo, no había a dónde ir. Ahora sus ojos en ella funcionaban como un hechizo que no podía ser roto y la encadenaba a él. El mundo exterior estaba lejos y justo ahora sólo estaba un hombre atractivo al que no le importaría las modestias prendas que ella tenía, la inocencia podía ser lo suficientemente fascinante para alguien como él.

—Ven aquí, Hinata —había murmurado.

Así no más, esas palabras habían empujado sus preocupaciones a un lado y entendió que eso era exactamente lo que quería, aunque fuera por un fugaz momento necesitaba que el silencio y la excesiva quietud a los que había sido obligada a estar fueran completamente destrozados.

Al igual que sus preocupaciones. Cada una de ellas… ¿Volvería a ver a su familia? ¿Les habrían dado un precio el cual estaban dispuestos a pagar? ¿Seguirían trayendo comida? ¿La matarían?

Cómo saberlo, estaba allí encerrada impedida de ver el mundo y aún así no olvidaba cómo la mitad de su familia la despreciaba, no olvidaba que sus maestros no estaban impresionados con ella y a sus amigos, los pocos que tenía, no la entendían del todo.

Por eso se había levantado y caminado hasta él, cada uno de los pasos que había dado le regaló a su cuerpo leves indicios de indulgencia, removiendo cualquier temprana culpa o arrepentimiento que pudiese sentir antes que dejara que la tocara. Era una víctima, no tenía a nadie más a su lado salvo a él. No había nada más allí que su presencia y eso le gustaba.

Le gustaba más que cualquier criada que le ayudara a desenredar su cabello, algún socio de su padre al que le asombrara cuán parecida a su madre se había vuelto. Más que a sus discretos vestidos de seda o su plato favorito servido en costosos recipientes.

Cuando estuvo frente al hombre sintió las manos de él electrizantes sobre sus perlados hombros, haciéndola suspirar y temblar de excitación mientras se apoderaban más de su cuerpo y bajaban hasta reposar en sus caderas, atrayéndola más hacia su ejercitado cuerpo. Nunca había sentido esa forma de calor, no había sido acariciada de esa forma antes, no conocía qué hacer o dónde poner sus manos.

—Despacio. —Pareció suplicar ella estirando su cuello para acortar distancia y entonces fue besada, gentilmente, casi que tanteando. Quizá sopesando él mismo qué tan desacertado eran sus propias acciones.

Pero entonces él mordió su suave labio inferior silenciando sus pensamientos, apretando más a ambos lados de unas perfectas caderas, casi gruñendo al rozar su despierta erección contra ella.

Los hombros y la espalda de Hinata se relajaron a medida que se perdía en ese beso, y ahogó un gemido y trató de responder lo mejor que podía a medida que paulatinamente aprendía a dar un beso de adultos.

Era paciente, sí. Pero aún así sentía que la iba a devorar.

Cuando se separaron por aire ya no había ira en los ojos de él, sólo el deseo de continuar usándola y volver a tener control en algo, y Hinata estaba decidida a dárselo.

La besó nuevamente, esta vez con ansias contenidas, su amplia mano detrás del cuello de ella. No se trataba ya de una tierna exploración, simplemente era el beso de un hombre que sabía bien lo que hacía, que no tenía reparos en conseguir todo lo que deseaba en el momento.

Ella, famélica y con un hambre descarnada, dejó que el beso continuara hasta sentir sus labios hinchados y las manos de él colándose por debajo de su blusa, deslizándose desde su abdomen hasta su espalda, desabrochando su sostén de encajes y apoderándose con descaro de sus senos.

Hinata jadeó y pensó en lo puta que pensarían sus amigas de ella si la hubiesen escuchado.

—De rodillas —o _rdenó_ entonces él en una extraña mezcla de anticipación y persuasión. Un temblor en su voz pero un brillo en sus ojos. Era dominante pero a la vez condescendiente, no quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo incorrecto de lo que estaban haciendo y se alejara, no con su necesitado apetito por satisfacer.

Hinata se arrodilló frente a él y siguió cada una de sus instrucciones.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Desde luego iba a suceder, ahora a tres meses de su escape o dentro de dos o cinco años. Era una de las cosas que no se olvidaba tan fácilmente, quizá por las mismas razones por la que su historia desde un inicio se había vuelto tan mediática: Hinata era la heredera de un gran clan, uno que monopolizaba el negocio de las licitaciones y cuya estirpe la conformaban grandes empresarios del país. Siendo entonces la hija de un muy importante hombre todo el mundo _necesitaba_ saber cómo había ocurrido. _Qué había ocurrido._

Ver en vivo y en directo su rostro, ser testigos por si se echaba a llorar.

Lo quisiera o no, se sintiera incómoda o bastante tímida, tenía que aparecer frente al público y alimentar sus ansias. Quizás alguien ya tenía planes para escribir un libro o al menos un largo reportaje que lograse ser considerado para un Premio Pulitzer.

Como sea, estaba ahí sentada enfrente de ellos con luces y cámaras correctamente instaladas dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba sentada.

Y a su lado estaba _él_.

Sasuke Uchiha, su compañero de escape. El heredero de una familia tan importante como la de ella, un hombre con todos los atributos para ser admirado y deseado. Siempre vestía impecable, poseía una palpable ambición de lograr el éxito y superar los anteriores logros de sus familiares. La firma de abogados de su padre lo había moldeado así, como un hombre completamente diferente a la calmada y generosa vida que Hinata aún podía proclamar.

Y justo al otro lado de él su novia, una reconocida modelo que debía estar sintiéndose afortunada con toda la atención que estaba recibiendo. De labios inflados, cabello sedoso pintado de rosa para imponer tendencia y con uñas que dejaban marcas en la piel. Entrelazando su mano con una de Sasuke a la vista de quien deseara tomarles una foto.

Cualquiera pensaría en cómo no podían ser más incompatibles, el serio empresario Sasuke y la _it girl_ Sakura, pero más incompatibles eran él y Hinata. Seis años de diferencia entre ellos y una historia familiar con más rivalidad que alianzas desde casi la misma fundación de la ciudad. Pero lo cierto es que habían tenido que convivir por semanas en una pequeña y oscura habitación: a Sasuke Uchiha también lo habían secuestrado y obligado a estar encerrado con ella.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez en que había estado tan a pocos centímetros de él, y las luces dirigidas hacia ellos no hacían más que recordarle lo perfecto de la piel de Sasuke Uchiha y de hacerla casi sentir lo que había pasado con ellos cuando se habían acercado más de lo necesario —¿o había sido justo lo necesario?— y ella había puesto sus inexpertos labios sobre la erección de él. Y luego él se había ubicado justo en el borde, en medio de unas bellas piernas abiertas y controlando la punta de su glande no había dudado para unir sus desnudos cuerpos, entrando en ella en una profunda caída.

Era estúpido pensarlo ahora, pero cuando Sasuke no había esperado la pequeña resistencia que no habría sido notada si no fuera porque Hinata había soltado un suave silbido de dolor, no importó porque ella había clavado las uñas en sus hombros y cerrado los ojos con el fin de que Sasuke no se arrepintiera y la hiciera a ella arrepentir.

Sasuke Uchiha la hacía volver a pensar en sus manos y labios, en sus movimientos despiadados y salvajes cuando había entrado en ella las siguientes veces.

¿Los habían escuchado sus captores? A veces gemían como si estuvieran solos en el mundo.

Y podía recordar la forma en que sabía él podía pronunciar su nombre y en cómo en ningún momento lo había dicho desde que aquel espectáculo de preguntas y respuestas había empezado. Veinte minutos y Sasuke Uchiha era el único que había respondido todo hasta ahora y se limitaba a mencionar "señorita Hyuuga" cuando tenía que hablar de ella.

Cada vez que eso pasaba, a parte de hacerla sentir como una mediocre joven que no sabía controlar su ansiedad, empezaba a sentir que no tenía realmente el derecho de estar ahí. Sin duda alguna no estaba preparada para enfrentar a la docena de periodistas en la planta baja de la mansión Hyuuga, ni a Sakura Haruno en un traje de Chanel y zapatos de Louis Vuitton o a su propio padre a pocos metros con un inexpresivo rostro.

Pero entonces escuchó su nombre y aunque primero giró su cabeza y miró hacia Sasuke Uchiha, se dio cuenta que el llamado había provenido de una periodista que se había levantado de su asiento y tenía la mirada fija en ella.

Abochornada bajó su mirada al micrófono que tenía frente sin saber qué responder. ¿Cuál pregunta, claramente dirigida a ella, había sido hecha? ¿Cómo decir siquiera algo y no avergonzar a su familia en frente de las cámaras? ¿Quién había decidido que ella estaba lista y por qué estaba Sasuke a su lado? ¿A quién se le había ocurrido que los dos debían estar sentados uno al lado del otro?

—Por supuesto que _Hinata_ estaba asustada —contestó Sasuke segundos después, exhalando y revelando una vez más su varonil y profunda voz—, pero fue ella quien ideó la manera en que podíamos salir de allí. No sé qué habría pasado si no hubiese sido por ella.

Escuchándole tan cerca a ella, Hinata sintió el vello en sus brazos ponerse de punta y un escalofrío electrizante recorrer su columna vertebral. Él tampoco quería estar ahí, se alcanzaba a notar lo molesto de ser el foco de atención por algo que no era del todo negocios. De tener que estar al lado de ella y del constante riesgo de revelar más de lo necesario. De que ella mencionara algún detalle con el que alguien sospechara.

Eso nunca pasaría por supuesto. Ella nunca diría las cosas que aún asaltaban su mente antes de dormir. Lo inmoral, hipnotizante y atrevido de los recuerdos que hacían apretar su entrepierna.

Hinata, demasiado asustada por las consecuencias que eso podría atraer, nunca abriría su boca para hablar de lo indecentes que habían alcanzado ambos a ser, de cómo el hombre ante una situación desesperada no era del todo racional. De que en algunos de los encabezados de prensa en donde la habían tildado de "superheroína" debían poner "zorra".

Hinata cerró brevemente los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir fue para enfocar su mirada hacia la multitud de personas, esta vez sí escuchando la siguiente pregunta y respondiendo sin rodeos los aspectos formales de cómo habían quebrado un pedazo de pared como si estuviese describiendo las partes de un carro a su instructor de conducción.

* * *

.

Si lo pensaba desde cierto punto de vista, los sucesos luego del _incidente_ habían terminado por ser una especie de matrimonio arreglado, una alianza sin decir en voz alta los nombres de los dos prometidos. De una boda que no existiría.

Sin embargo las dos poderosas familias se habían unido mucho más y Hinata entendió semanas después que el mediático show había sido una fuerte imagen comercial, como si el patriarca de los Uchiha y su padre Hiashi se hubiesen dado un apretón de manos concertando acuerdos de los que ella aún no se enteraría.

Y así, cada fin de semana lo veía a él, a Sasuke Uchiha en medio de deliciosa champaña siendo repartida, en cenas de políticos que estaban en busca de ganar sus elecciones, en fiestas en la mansión Hyuuga o en amplias hectáreas de tierra a nombre de los Uchiha.

No se sentía correcto de todas formas. No lo era porque en cada encuentro silencioso se esmeraba por lucir deslumbrante, pidiendo ayuda a criadas que sabían cómo destacar sus senos, darle color a sus labios y enseñarle a usar tacones; una especie de tonto juego de seducción al que muy probablemente Sasuke no tenía en cuenta.

Pero ella estaba todavía… famélica. Y aún así no había buscado por sentir los labios de algún compañero de clase —o dado el caso de uno de los anfitriones o invitados que ahora tanto la elogiaban— sobre uno de sus pezones, de sentir una desconocida lengua retozar con ellos alternadamente hasta que se endurecieran como Sasuke había logrado.

¿Estaba acaso ella demente? Probablemente. No quería estar en medio de una docena de personas, quería a veces regresar a un pequeño cuarto con un fuerte abrazo sosteniendo su agotado cuerpo. ¿Que si nunca se hubiese iluminado sobre cómo escapar?

Entonces alguien, un rostro desconocido al que tenía que sonreír, le habló acerca de no poder imaginarse el sufrimiento por el que ella había pasado. ¿Y no era Sasuke un hombre casi sin corazón? Muy probablemente la peor persona con la que alguien tuviese que compartir tal experiencia.

¿Y estaba ella bien? Aunque, bueno, eso nunca más volvería a pasar, ¿no? Con los recursos de su familia… Con tantos ojos puestos en ella para que no pisara suelo ajeno, para que no saliera sola, para que no estuviera mal acompañada… Qué tan afortunada, ¿no?

Hinata sintió su pecho comprimirse porque ella no era para nada afortunada, y murmurando una corta disculpa empezó a caminar. Rápido, sin rumbo. No conocía el lugar. Sintió frío y ganas de gritar. ¿La abertura atrás de su vestido estaba demasiado baja? ¿Alguien la habría seguido? ¿Quizá debía irse a alguna universidad en otro país?

Había tomado un poco más de lo usual, definitivamente. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca y quizás iba a llorar.

Fue alertada de pasos acercándose más rápidos que los de ella y entonces sintió alguien tomándola de la muñeca.

 _Sasuke_ , quiso decir.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —sonó él furioso, ácido en sus labios. Sí, Estaba _molesto_ y, Dios, cómo le gustaba. Era la misma furia durante su confinamiento, la misma que lo hizo morder de su delicada piel mientras le enseñaba a ella recibir placer. Ya no quedaban de las evidencias que él había dejado alrededor de sus pezones y que las enfermeras luego de la revisión médica habían hecho caso omiso.

Sin embargo Hinata ahora lo rechazó, sacudiéndose mientras intentaba alejarse. No lo consiguió porque Sasuke rápidamente agarró sus hombros y la empujó contra una pared.

—Quédate quieta.

—Púdrete —respondió ella viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, una acción algo ridícula: nadie le decía eso a Sasuke Uchiha y mucho menos cuando ambos sabían que _ese_ vestido y espalda descubierta eran sólo para él.

Pero entonces pareció como si algo se desinflaba, un cambio en el correcto camino de las cosas. Algo preciado quebrándose para volver a surgir, y Hinata observó la expresión en el rostro de él transformándose en algo más, lo suficiente como para hacer desaparecer su propio enojo.

Sabía que aquella pelirrosa estaba aún en la reunión, pavoneando su también exquisito vestido, hablando de cuánto amaba a Sasuke… sin embargo Hinata alzó su mano hasta acariciar la mejilla de él.

—¿Qué está mal? ¿Algo ha pasado? —dijo ella muy bajito porque no había necesidad de más, el rostro de él había bajado hasta estar muy cerca al de ella.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo se acercó más hasta empezar a besarla y Hinata quiso decirle que alguien podría verlos, sin embargo en vez de abrir la boca para hablar lo hizo para darle más acceso a él.

Estaban otra vez solos y podía sentir dulzura en medio de ellos.

—No importa —murmuró entonces Sasuke contra sus labios al separarse un momento—. Ya no me importa.

Y Hinata sabía que era porque Sasuke había llegado a su límite, probablemente luego de días de estar esperando un resquicio de ojos vigilantes para aprovechar y volver a hundirse en ella en una profunda caída.

Quizá, fantaseó Hinata, ambos estaban dentro de un confidencial acuerdo entre sus padres. Quizá él y ella eran simplemente el normal acontecer de las cosas.

—No me detendré, Hinata.

—No quiero que lo hagas.

* * *

.

Dentro de la amplia habitación de él y a medida que su placer aumentó, lo único que Hinata pudo pensar fue en el abrazo que volvía a sostener su agotado cuerpo.

* * *

.

.

FIN.

11/05: corregida redacción.

Sorpresa, pensaba que nunca subiría este SasuHina, no sabía cómo o qué fin escribirle (si uno trágico o este más bien dulzón). ¡Gracias por leer! Rw?

:D


End file.
